High Class
by OieCuite
Summary: What happens when a born and bred pirate decides life would be better on the other side. When high class soceity offers more freedom then their own lives. They go through hell to get there.
1. Default Chapter

Though this first chapter is first person, the rest of the chapters will be written in third.

Rated for sexual refrences, in later chapters, violence and some Sexual scenes.

Think outside the box.

* * *

A lot of high class society girls would think I am mad. And perhaps I am mad, but everyone has their dreams.

I was a pirate…a scoundrel…and a woman. I was born into this life. A life of danger and bloodshed, of gold, and sailing.

It was the only life I'd ever known, and my father, and brothers all agreed that there was no better life.

But being the only woman of the family, I knew better.

I knew there was a life out there, where men wouldn't try to rape you, but would ask for your hand in marriage or buy you roses.

Where you got to wear nice clothes, have your hair brushed and not have four layers of dirt on your skin.

Where you smelled decent.

Where you spoke not with 'Aye's' but with polite 'yes's'.

My father thought me a silly wench. (his words, not mine)

My brothers laughed in my face.

"You're a pirate Jayde….It's in yer' blood. Always has been, always will. You've killed me, for no reason, other then they got o' your nerves a bit. Stolen, burned, kidnapped, murdered. You can't jest go to that life any more"

So it was forgotten….The same as always, day after day. Our ship, Johanna (god knows why it was called that) was set on a course for Tortuga.

I hate Tortuga.

"Aye!" The crew cried out, as my father, "James" snarled and ordered them all of ship.

"Captain…. 'ow long are ye' plannin' on being 'ere" Oh yes, that harsh, rough, sailors tounge? I had it.

Jimmy, our youngest boy, and fathers favorite, stumbled into me, catching me off guard and sending me into the water "Ye' Bloody rat! When I get up there ye' is gonna to hava ta run fast!" I screamed, my arms flailing.

Welcome to Tortuga.

I don't think I've mentioned how much I hate tortuga.

(3rd person..)

"Ay, Jayde, lass, Get over here and have a drink with us!" A man called out, grabbing the twenty-four year old round the waist.

"Nicky…I'd love ta have a drink with ye all..But I do want to enjoy meself too you know"

Nicky threw his head back and roared.

"Sit yer ass right down"

Jayde sighed and did as she was told, and by the end of the night, drank too much rum and could barley walk straight.

"I can walk ye back to the ship" Nicky said, fearing his life. He'd just gotten Jayde, the one and only daughter of Captain James Rutherford or James Hazard as he was known, completely and utterly drunk.

"I is alright.." she hiccupped.."Jest a short walk…whoops.." She started giggling "Almost fell over" The laughter increased.

There was no way he was letting her out of his sight. So with a pained expression, he gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the 'Johanna"

Luckily for him, the captain wasn't there to see they young man, dressed in dirty ragged clothing, clean shaven, though you could hardly say anything about him was clean, with short dark hair, carrying a passed out young girl, with matted blonde hair, an ash coloured face and neck, and a skirt of some sorts torn in several places, with a shirt half falling off.

Nicky set her on her own bed and hastily made his escape.

It is all fine for the rest of the crew to get drunk. But if I do suddenly the world has ended.

Given, I have no idea what happened last night, so I wasn't able to answer all of my father's questions.

Which resulted in me being locked of the ship for the next night.

What kind of punishment is that? If I were a parent, I'd lock my child in there room, not out of it.

See now, I could do whatever I wanted and they can't really do a thing.

I need some more rum.

So just before I was to get some rum from a very respectable looking pub…..I saw a store. They didn't have many stores in Tortuga just one or two for the bar wenches to visit, when the customers were low.

And in the window of this store was a dress. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. All ivory and silk. It had a full skirt, and little beads along the bottom. It was also white.

My own skirt used to be white. Now its brown. But this….Oh….I wanted it more than anything else in the world.

I could steal it, but then I would be going against the very reason I wanted it in the first place.

To be a lady.

Then I saw the small boat. Dress. Boat. One last act of piracy couldn't hurt.

Not if it meant I could have my dream.

So without a second thought the dress was off the hook and in my hands, as I sped towards the docks.

Freedom Here I come.

* * *

So there you have it. The first chapter of what I hope will be an interesting fic. So pleasereview:D 


	2. Nicholas Rutherford

**AN : Thanks to the four reviews I got, and yes I really hope this will be original, now this chapter sort of distracts from the main plot, but I have several sub plots along with the main..the main of course is Jayde wanting to be a lady at all costs.**

_(( And Jack will make a rather large appearance, but ya know him…big on dramatic entrances….))_

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Pirates of the Caribbean ye' hear! But I own Jayde Rutherford, Nicholas, Captain Hazzard, the ship Johanna and several other insignificant people.**

* * *

I was running. Running as fast as I'd ever run before, the boat was only a few more yards away from me.

Then something came flying out of no where and tackled me to the ground.

I let out scream and went down arms flailing.

"Nicky?" I questioned, and stopped kicking and screaming.

"Aye! Jayde What the hell do ya think yer doin'!"

I growled and hid the dress behind my back.

"Ain't none of ya business.."

Nicky sighed and made a face. The kind of face he made, when he thought you were an idiot, and wouldn't let you go anywhere until you told them exactly what idiotic thing you were up to next.

I gave in. After all….it was Nicky. I'd known him since I was eight years old, and he was ten. We had a very long, painful history.

"I'm goin' ta Port Royal"

Nicky raised an eyebrow.

I glared "What?"

"Jayde yer bloody mad. Wait..What's in your hands"

"I'm not five Nicky." I struggled stepping out of his reach, he followed. I took a step back. He followed. "Nicky"

This was getting annoying. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close "What do you think yer doin'" He said laughing, pulling the dress from behind my arms.

"I already told ya idiot. Goin ta Port Royal."

There was an awkward silence. "I'm coming with you Jayde."

There really was no point in arguing. Especially since he had a slightly bigger boat, and the fact that he was holding my wrist so tightly it was about to pop off.

I followed…well…was dragged over to his ship were I spent a good deal of time explaining why I wanted to go to Port Royal.

When I was done my explanation, he'd laughed for a good ten minutes, til I pushed him off the side of the boat.

But we eventually got over that, and set sail for Port Royal.

By the time that we arrived, I had some how managed to get the bloody dress on and have my hair brushed.

Nicky smirked and I felt that unmistakable urge to push him off the boat again.

He took my hand instead, and lead me off the boat.

I wobbled along in my new heels, and slapped Nicky's arm when ever he burst out laughing.

Suddenly he stopped. "Nicky?" I snapped, turning my head to where he was looking.

There was a girl a few years younger then me I'd guess, in a gown that out shone mine by a long shot, with her perfect golden hair piled up on her head. She was grinning and Nicky apparently couldn't take his eyes off her.

I hated her immediately.

Prissy princess. I could be much better then her. I straightened myself out and said without the slightest trace of an accent "Nicky would you take me up there please?"

He didn't acknowledge that I'd spoken to him

Stupid Bastard.

I stomped away from him and accidentally stole a bucket from a nearby stall, filled it with water and dumped it over his head.

He looked at me then, with pure hatred in his eyes "What tha' hell was that for!" He schreeched at me.

He raised his hand and for an awful moment I thought he was going to hit me, of course he could hit me all he liked. I'd hit him back. But to spare myself from explaining that to the gathering crowd I pointed to the girl.

"She's looking at you again"

He turned, his hair flicking drips at me, I scowled.

He smiled sweetly, something I'd thought him incapable of.

The girl started walking towards him.

On no she doesn't. I attached myself to Nicky's arm and tried to shake me off.

I wasn't going anywhere.

The girl smiled and nodded her head "Hello, I don't believe I've seen you here before. I'm Elizabeth Swann"

If it were humanly possible I hated her even more.

Nicky grinned " Nicholas la..Rutherford."

I stared at him. He'd just given her my last name instead of his own.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and if I'd had a fork or a stick I would have poked them out.

"Rutherford…Captain Rutherford?" She said with excitement.

Nicky glanced at me and nodded "His son."

Elizabeth seemed delighted and he yanked his arm away from me and offered it to her.

The two began to walk away, talking excitedly.

Well this was perfect. Leaving me all alone. I scowled and started plotting the millions of ways I could murder him.

I grinned evily and spun on my heel.

This was not a smart thing to do as it resulted in me slipping over and landing on my face.

I struggled to get my balance back.

Well that ruined my dramatic leave.

I stomped angrily to his ship and as soon as I'd made it to the helm I took one of the swords. I started hacking away at the wheel and then went to the rudder.

He would not be leaving this port without a great deal of trouble.

I stood on the deck, straining to see what they were doing.

Nicky was offering her an apple and she took it laughing about something.

Damn him. Damn that rotten nasty bastard!

I started to head towards them again, wondering if I could get away with a double murder when a man tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss…Do you know him?"

I nodded wryly… "I am Will Turner and that woman over there;" He pointed "Is my fiance'…" I smiled "Oh really. Is that so mate…"

Nicky chose that very moment to lean over and kiss her on the cheek. She blushed furiously and smiled at him.

I could feel the man next to me…Walt was it? Tense up at this.

We both stood there, spying on the happy pair.

"Would you like to help me murder him?" I asked forcing myself to speak proper.

Walt looked up "What? Are you serious?"

I nodded. Of course I was serious. You don't ask something like that unless you're serious!

Stupid men.

"Yes Walt I'm deadly serious. He lied to her….and is using my father as cover…" Damn it was hard speaking like that.

Walt grinned "I'm Will….not Walt.."

"And we don't have to kill anyone," he said shaking his head at me "Just…Keep him away from my fiance'."

"With pleasure"

A new plan was forming in my mind, and it was odd…but included no weapons, burning, screaming, or torture.

Just you wait Nicky.

* * *

_O o where will I go?  
Toss me out to sea  
What the jar's all out of candy  
Don't come blaming me_


	3. Fancy a walk?

**Thank you all so much for the reviews...:D This chapter seems a little out of place and the entrance of Jack isnt quite what you all expected I'm sure, but trust me... He has a very LARGE part in this fiction ;) So now please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Will…Walt whatever his name was had stormed off in the middle of me revealing my plot.

How rude.

He just left, walking right past Elizabeth hoping she'd notice him, but she didn't and I laughed.

Fine, just leave me….I don't care.

Nicky and Elizabeth were inches apart, I could feel fire coming out of my nose.

I'd seen that once, in France, I'd gone there with Nicky a few years back…and this man blew fire out his mouth…It was quite interesting..

Besides the point, suddenly before I knew it Nicky and Elizabeth were kissing in the middle of the street.

This wasn't happening.

I was getting dangerously close to killing them when something…or someone caught my eye.

I recognized him vaguely, he'd been in business with my father.

He wore a red bandana and had dark kohl rings around his eyes.

I blinked.

Perfect. I picked up a small stone and pegged it at the back of Nicky's head.

I heard him shout and saw him spin around.

Before anyone knew what was happening, I had my lips pressed firmly against the strangers and put as much passion into it as I could.

I heard a call "Get your hands of her!" I grinned and kept on Kissing him.

He had tensed up at first, but relaxed and kissed back…. Bloody Pirate.

Nicky put his hands around my waist and pulled back, causing the both of us to fall to the floor, my skirt going up.

"Help!" I screamed, acting horrified "Rape!"

Nicky stopped moving then, shocked.

I felt him being lifted off me by the man I'd been swapping saliva with earlier and thrown aside.

I smiled and blinked at him using all that damn charm I could muster.

He grinned, and I noticed several gold teeth.

I self consciously ran my tongue over my own teeth, three of which were silver.

He looked at me cautiously, eyeing my lacy stockings (which I'd stolen from Nicky's ship) the garter and my bodice, then finally his eyes met mine.

"Good enough look, or do you want me to bend over" I said grunting hauling myself to my feet.

He laughed, a deep throated chuckle really and winked "Bend over if ya please"

I titled my head to the side. He was rather attractive I could just….NO! Stop…. Being a lady!

He kept looking at me those eyes of his, like chocolate, sweet melting chocolate…..

I cast a quick glance at Nicky who was being helped up by Elizabeth and looking quite happy about it.

"I do really need to loose this big dress, Can't move at all" I said winking and latching onto his arm.

"That would be a problem luv'!" I fluttered my eyelashes "Back to a hotel then?" I questioned.

He raised his eyebrows " Do ye' think I'd turn down such a' offer' luv'?"

* * *

**Of course he wouldn't. If you all think Jayde is a bit crude..think about it..pirate...They weren't pleasent creatures. **

**Please let me know of what you think!**

_it's half biology and half corrective surgery gone wrong  
you'll notice something funny if you hang around here for too  
long ago in some black hole before they had these pills to take it back  
i'm half jill  
and half jack_


	4. Thump

**Glad to know there is some interest in this fic. I apolagize for the long wait for this chapter, which in my honest opinion isn't all that great. But I thought it to be humerous in some places, if you picture the great Jack Sparrow rolling down a flight of stairs...but that's giving it away when you haven't read the chapter yet, so Please read and review. **

**If I don't get much of a response, then I'll never know what you all think, so please please review!**

* * *

I guess I knew that wandering off with that very, very attractive man wouldn't do me any favors.

When I rolled over the next morning, to find my thigh brush up against his naked body, I merely smiled and snuggled closer.

Then I thought _'If I were a lady what would I do?'_

So, With I sigh, I dragged myself from the bed, slipping my clothes back on and shook him until he woke up.

He grinned up at me from the warm, safe, inviting bed, and I found I wanted desperately to return to it.

I raised my hand, and with a groan, slapped him hard across the face.

"What tha bloody 'ell was that for!" He shouted at me.

"You have no right to touch me like that, taking advantage of a lady.." I strutted around the room a little, before bending over in a fit of laughter.

He got up and looked at me as if I was insane "Right… well then… I'll be gone…" He started for the door. I groaned in frustration and pegged my shoe at his head.

He spun round "Now see here wench! Stop bloody throwing things at me!" He did a funny gesture with his hands.

I frowned in confusion "My father did say you were mad…." That explained it.

He looked at me oddly "Your father?"

I picked at some fluff at my dress "That's what I said isn't it! Do ye ever listen mate! You are utterly frustrating" I complained, switching from my normal way of speaking, to the ladylike approach that didn't seem to sit on my tongue too well.

Sparrow certainly was good for my tongue thought….

"An' who might that be?" He said trying to seem uninterested.

I smiled sweetly "James Rutherford"

He nearly fell over.

"What!"

" His name… is… James… Ruther…Ford!" I said slowly.

He hit his head against the door frame, again and again "Stop that ya bloody idiot!" I said grabbing his arm and yanking him into the room.

"I just bedded Rutherford's brat!"

I pouted " So… What of it"

"I just bedded Rutherford's brat!"

"I believe you mentioned that"

"You… You…. Did he send you here?" He said pointing an excusing finger in my direction.

"What? You think….. Ye daft …bloody… Imbecile! Me own father wouldn't send me off to sleep with a half witted …..scruffy looking…. Pirate! I did that on my own! Because stupid bloody Nicky is off courting some bloody tart Elizabeth… instead of me!" I shouted at him, reaching for my pistol to blast two rounded holes in his head.

I screamed in frustration when I realized my gun was gone. That's right. ...Lady...Damn.

He started laughing, a sly grin on his face.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I growled at him and picked up the piece of wood that he kept the door locked with, swinging it up and smacking him in the head with it.

He flew backwards from the force of it, unconscious.

I gloated for a second.Only a second.

I frowned. Damn, I might have just killed my only chance of getting Nicky interested in me after all…. Not that I wanted him to be interested. Because I have **no** feelings for him what so ever. Stupid little boy that he is.

I checked for a pulse. Nope, the damn bastard was still alive. I sighed, grabbing both of his legs and dragging him out the door.

I dragged him down the hallway, vaugley aware he was almost naked. Lucky for him, he'd managed to pull on some pants.

We soon reached the stairs. This could present a problem. Ok… I never got that saying, I mean, if it could present a problem wouldn't it already be a problem?

I suddenly got an idea. I pushed him into a sitting position, then pushed his back and watched him roll down the stairs.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I winced a little with each thump, then stepped down the steps gracefully after him.

Grabbing his arms, I dragged him into the street, ignoring the stares of people, and occasionally stopping to give a friendly wave.

I spotted Nicky's ship, and smirked. He was still here. What a surprise! After the damage I had done to his ship……

I hauled Jack to his feet and tried to support him, walking hunched over I some how made it Nicky's ship.

"OY! Nicky!" I shouted, and he appeared looking somewhat frazzled.

"Jayde?"

I nodded, well tried to. It was kind of hard to move when you had heavy, unconscious, sleazy pirate on your shoulder.

Nicky was glaring daggers at me, so I said politely "Can I keep him?"

Now I had a plan. A very, very good, genius, brilliant plan. It would make Nicky jealous and want me back, even though he never had me, and I don't have any feelings for him, It would make my father buy me a name and set me up somewhere so I could be free of the Pirates life, and maybe…just maybe make Jack Sparrow my permanent puppet.

I always was the smart one.


End file.
